


Mother Mary Never Said That

by ClassicPlastic



Series: God is a woman, and she fucks a woman [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Billy Hargrove, Fem!Steve Harrington, Genderbending, Harringrove, Pre-Relationship, and a bit of pining, child abuse is mentioned but very briefly, fem harringrove, is billy catholic?, it is hard bc i can't project onto her? Maybe, it's nothing we don't already know about billie, listen writing billie is hard, lots of lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicPlastic/pseuds/ClassicPlastic
Summary: Steph should not be lusting over a girl who has done nothing more than give her a headache.Billie should not be pining over a girl with a stick so far up her ass she should be spitting woodchips.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: God is a woman, and she fucks a woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879765
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Steph

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm just on a fem harringrove kick now.

Billie is _ gorgeous _ . It’s something that Steph noticed the first time she saw her, stepping out of that too loud car in those too tight jeans. Steph notices, but she doesn’t linger on it. She thinks a lot of girls are pretty, and practically everyone in the parking lot is staring at Billie, anyway. 

So Steph thinks ‘Wow, she’s gorgeous’, and gets on with her life. 

At least she tries to. 

~

Billie immediately joins the women’s basketball team, because  _ of course _ she does. Because this California beach babe has decided that her new favorite hobby is driving Steph up the goddamn wall. 

Steph is so caught up in pointedly  _ not  _ staring that she misses three separate shots. Then Billie rams into her at full force, knocks Steph onto her back, and gets up right in her face to spit ‘ _ plant your feet, Harrington _ .’ 

Steph’s face is burning up. She kind of wants to shove Billie away, maybe swing for her face, though that might not be the best idea considering her track record with fistfights. 

But she also kind of wants to stay like this for a moment; wants to remain close enough to study Billie’s face and smell her drugstore shampoo and what has to be men’s cologne. 

Billie’s got freckles, Steph realizes, all over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes are porcelain blue, and Steph can see where she’d tightlined them with kohl. (Steph tried tightlining on herself at one point, but it didn’t look right, just made her look a bit squinty and tired.)

Then Billie is shoving her back onto the gym floor, knocking Steph’s breath right out of her, and the trance is broken. 

~

That evening, Steph notices that the plates in her mother’s cabinet (the ones that never get used, because they’re reserved ‘for company’, like Steph’s parents are ever home enough to have people over for supper) are nearly the same shade of blue she’d stared into that afternoon. She tries not to think about it; eats her dinner standing at the kitchen counter, gets about six pages into Death of a Salesman before her head starts swimming. 

The next morning, Steph pulls out one of her mother’s good plates and eats her toast off of it. 

~

Billie is becoming a goddamn  _ problem _ . She inserts herself into Steph’s day, all bouncing curls and swaying hips and snide remarks, and it’s driving Steph insane. She’s  _ trying _ , really, to be a better person, but it’s fucking  _ hard _ . 

Steph knows that she’s been a bit (or a lot) of a bitch that past few years, that maybe she wasn’t as good of a girlfriend to Nathan (although she did love him, honestly, and maybe it still stings just a bit) as she could’ve been, that she’s treated a lot of people poorly. She knows that even when she wasn’t the one doing the bullying, she stayed quiet behind Tonya and Caleb, complicit and enabling. 

Queen Stephanie would’ve turned right back around on Billie, maybe would’ve considered spreading some vicious rumor about her sex life. But that isn’t who Steph is anymore. She’s different. She’s  _ better _ . 

So she ignores Billie’s taunts, ignores her when she revs the engine of her Camaro at 8:15 in the goddamn morning just to watch Steph jump, and she keeps trucking through. 

~

Steph even ignores Billie in the women’s showers after basketball practice. And it’s hard, too, because Billie is absolutely shameless. She lingers in the showers like nobody else does, takes her sweet time while the other girls dry off and dress. 

It’s one day in early November when Steph finally just  _ looks _ . She’s wrapped in a towel, digging through her locker for a hairbrush, when the last person leaves the locker room (a dark haired junior who Steph had made fun of at try-outs last year for the stretch marks on her legs. She should catch her one day and apologize). 

Billie is still standing under the water, golden curls piled up in a messy bun. She still has her west coast tan; it stands out even more now, as they’re creeping up on winter and nobody in Hawkins has even  _ seen _ the sun for at least two weeks. 

Steph walks over to the mirror, starts working through her damp hair, because if she doesn’t brush it while it’s wet she might as well just give up. But she can  _ see _ Billie in the reflection. The soap makes white rivers down her body, traces down her back and hips and Steph is going to have a fucking  _ anyuresm _ . 

She zeroes back in on herself. She’s going to comb out her hair, get dressed, and  _ leave _ . 

Billie turns around and catches Steph’s gaze in the mirror. She flashes her teeth in something that could be considered either a smirk or a snarl, and Steph flushes. 

“If you wanted to look, princess, you could’ve just asked.” Billie reaches behind her to turn off the water, still holding eye contact by proxy in the mirror. 

Steph’s hands still, and she watches as Billie pulls the tie from her hair, shakes her head a bit so the curls settle on her shoulders. 

“Trust me, you’re the last thing I want to look at.” Steph says. It’s not really a lie, because sure, maybe she  _ does  _ want to look, but she doesn’t  _ like  _ that she wants to look. 

Billie laughs, snaps her towel at Steph as she walks by. 

~

Steph lays in bed for a long time that night. Her eyes have adjusted to the dark, but she’s not looking at anything in particular. She’s preoccupied with thoughts of blue eyes and freckles and tan skin. A small part of her wonders what it would be like, to be pinned down by those strong thighs, to have Billie hovering over her like that day in practice. Except this time, she wouldn’t be hissing out an insult. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , she’d even call Steph ‘baby’. 

Steph turns over, then realizes that she’s now facing the window overlooking the pool and turns back over. Here she is, fucking  _ lusting  _ over a girl who, up to this point, has been nothing but a headache to her, and for what? Is this all it takes to get to her, lush curves and pretty eyes and biting words? 

  
_ God _ , she’s pathetic. 


	2. Billie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie is very angry a lot of the time. Sometimes she forgets what it's like to not be angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you pay very close attention, you might be able to figure out that I know absolutely nothing about basketball.

Billie doesn’t know who Stephanie Harrington is until her third day at Hawkins High. 

A couple of assholes latch onto her the moment she steps in the building, Caleb and Tonya and a couple others whose names she can’t be bothered to commit to memory. And they will not shut. The fuck. Up. About ‘Queen Steph’. By lunch on her second day, Billie’s heard all about Queen Steph’s fall from grace from several different sources. 

Oh the third day, Billie finally spots her, getting into a maroon BMW. And if she stops for just a moment to take in this so-called ‘Queen Steph’, impossibly long legs and all, well, no one has to know. 

~

Women’s basketball is the one thing Billie doesn’t despise about this cowshit little town. A couple of the girls on the team are actually decent players, which is more than she expected. She can give credit where it’s due. 

She’s heard that Steph is pretty good too, although she hasn’t seen it. She’s easy to get riled up, though, which is enough for Billie. 

So she steals shots right out from underneath Steph, and, when the opportunity presents itself (because contrary to what people may think, Billie isn’t  _ always  _ looking for a fight. Often, yes, but not always), she runs Steph down like a goddamn bull.    
  
Steph doesn’t even  _ speak _ to her, but Billie can see the angry flush on her cheeks. “ _ Plant your feet, Harrington _ .” she hisses, and Steph still doesn’t say anything, just stares at her with those big brown doe eyes. 

Billie lets her go, maybe a bit too roughly, and returns her focus to the game. It’s not worth her energy if Steph isn’t even going to react, although that pretty pink flush wasn’t a bad consolation prize. 

~

The worst thing about Hawkins, Billie thinks, is that there’s nothing to  _ do _ . Even at school (where she’s not actually a terrible student; graduation is the only thing that’s going to get her out of her mom’s house), she’s  _ bored _ . 

So she drives Max around even though he’s a shit, because at least it’s an activity. At least it gets her out of the house for a half hour. 

And she keeps. Seeing. Steph. She sees her fucking everywhere. To be fair, Billie knows that it’s a small town. She sees a lot of people from school out and about, but Steph is one she keeps noticing. 

It’s not even really Billie’s  _ fault _ . Steph just demands attention, even when she’s not doing anything interesting. She’s magnetic; Billie simply  _ has  _ to look, even when she’s actively telling herself that she doesn’t want to.

~

Then Billie goes to Timothy’s shitty Halloween party. She looks hot, feels hotter, and is ready to destroy herself on cheap beer and stolen liquor. Within her first hour there, she even manages to overthrow Steph’s title of ‘Keg Queen’, which she knows is absolutely meaningless but feels just a little bit proud of anyway. 

At some point, she hears through the grapevine that Nathan Wheeler stormed off; that he made a big scene of dumping Steph and leaving with a different girl. Billie doesn’t know how much of that is true, although some part of it probably is. Word travels fast at big parties, things get distorted, and Billie can’t really say that she gives a fraction of a shit about Wheeler or his relationship drama. 

The party starts winding down around 2am. Billie has wandered outside, and is sitting on the back porch, digging in her pockets for a lighter, when she hears an engine start up. A few moments later, a familiar maroon BMW pulls off the curb and very slowly heads for the end of the street. 

Billie barely spares it a thought, nothing more than ‘ _ Shit, hope Steph isn’t wasted enough to crash that stupid thing. _ ’ 

~

On Thursday, Billie sidles up to Stephs locker with a predatory grin. Her ribs hurt like hell (her mom really did a number on her when she got home, pissed that she reeked of alcohol, that she could have woken up Max or Stu), but she’s running on a little bit of nicotine and a whole lot of anger right now, and she feels like a fucking lioness. 

“Heard you’re having some trouble in paradise, princess.” 

Steph slowly closes her locker. She looks a little bit run down, something that doesn’t make Billie feel as good as she thinks it should. Those big brown eyes are a little tired, a little bloodshot, and her skin looks a bit waxy. (And Billie  _ knows  _ it’s not due to the lack of makeup. She’s seen Steph without makeup on, in the showers after practice, and she glows like there’s fucking  _ moonlight  _ inside of her). Whatever, it’s not like she’s even approaching, say, Jennifer Byers level of sickly; that creep looks like she belongs in a tuberculosis ward. Steph’s probably just hungover, maybe even still a bit fucked up. 

It almost makes Billie reconsider. If Steph isn’t up to it today, is too hungover or exhausted (Or, Billie thinks as she recalls what she heard last night, too emotionally drained after fighting with her pissbaby boyfriend), then what’s the point? The kill may be the main attraction, but all the fun is in the hunt. 

Steph looks down at her (she’s wearing those stupid boots that boost her like 2 inches up, dramatizing their height difference), opens her mouth like she’s going to say something, then just. Closes it. And walks away. Billie’s a little disappointed, a lot frustrated, and maybe just a touch sympathetic. 

And if, as Steph walks away, Billie watches her for a moment, if she has a fleeting concerned thought, well, that’s her business and her business alone, isn’t it? 

~

Billie turns on her heel and stalks back down the hallway. She’s got a reputation to uphold; can’t let anyone see her going all moon eyed over some gazelle in a lilac sweater. Not that she was. She was just looking. And thinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Billie's name is actually something somewhat classy and old-fashioned. I really both Elizabeth and Isabella. I also like Annabelle, but I feel like that's a bit loaded. I think it would be adorable to write something set a decent amount of time into their actual relationship where Steph calls Billie by her given name.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't. Know what I'm doing anymore. So.


End file.
